The Sun Never Shines No More
by Gemina
Summary: Wars have ravaged, disasters have devastated, yet here they stand, still alive. Poland knew, of course, that he would always survive. He wasn't called a phoenix for nothing. He never thought that he wouldn't mind Russia surviving as well... Future AU fic
1. Siberia

Poland considered the cold expanse before him; it seemed like only yesterday he had been here, freezing to death. He pulled the thick coat closer to his small body, attempting to keep the warmth in. How had he ever survived this?

"Are done yet?" Russia questioned, standing there impatiently; he didn't seem cold at all. Poland looked down; it had been over a hundred years since his people were forced to travel to this place, to work in the freezing cold until they dropped to the ground, never to be buried by anything other than snow. He felt Russia settle a hand on his shoulder.

"Memorial is beautiful, yes?" Russia prompted. Poland nodded quietly; the gleaming marble tower was beautiful.

"I..." Poland tried to speak, but found he couldn't.

"Don't cry, will freeze to your face." Russia reminded him.

They had already spoken about this before; it had taken years, but they had reconciled.

Well, perhaps not that. It was more like they had united against a common enemy in the East: Asia. Ever since Japan and China had become close allies, Eastern Europe had been in danger of losing any world power they happened to have.

Poland was quiet for a moment longer, before finally speaking again.

"It's beautiful."

Russia smiled, satisfied with his work. He turned back to the waiting snow mobile, giving Poland some space.

It had taken so many years for this to happen. So many long, long years. Poland's fingers ran over the names inscribed on the monument; these weren't all the people that had died here...there were so many unnamed. But it had been long enough that he no longer felt their deaths like a searing wound in his gut.

He smiled lightly; things would be brighter now. Truly.

He heard Russia beckon to him; they couldn't stay here long, it was too close to China. Lately, he had taken their advance to anywhere near his borders as a threat. Of course, that wasn't a ridiculous notion, since they were at war. He turned back, leaning heavily on his crutches; a nuclear attack had laid waste to his legs, leaving them nearly useless. Normally, he would use a wheelchair, but the snow had not allowed it.

With a bit of help, he was on the back of the snowmobile. After this war, they would have so many more monuments to build...

**I'm actually considering making this a full-fledged fic...but for now, it's a one-shot.**


	2. Smolensk

**Okay then, here's a second chapter!**

Russia sat against the wall, casually watching Poland as he worked. It seemed like the Pole never stopped working now; Liet would've been proud. He suddenly felt Poland's deep green eyes on him.

"Wanting something?" He questioned, and Poland rolled his eyes.

"...I told you to stop watching me like that. It's creepy."

"Am only watching for safety." Russia replied, crossing his arms. Poland shifted away from the net he'd been fixing.

"I can handle myself. It's just a net." _Stop worrying that I'll disappear too, because I won't._

"Never knowing what can happen." _I am not living alone over something stupid._

Poland rolled his eyes at Russia again, but he scooted over and sat by him, grasping the Russian's hand. He lifted it, pressing it against his chest.

_"_Do you feel that?" Poland had pressed both of his hands of Russia's hand, to keep it there. Russia was quiet, feeling the heart beating beneath Poland's thin chest. It was steady...

"Da..."

"It means I'm alive, and it's not about to stop." Poland replied, releasing Russia's hand. Russia's hand remained there, however, feeling his heart beat. Poland sat there semi-patiently, waiting for Russia to be reassured that his heart would indeed continue to beat. Then he felt him lean in, and he promptly pressed a hand against Russia's mouth.

"Don't. I am not Toris."

Russia drew back quietly, taking his hand with him.

"Da, wasn't doing anything..."

Poland gave him a look, before scooting back to the net, getting to work again. They would never really address that, just like they hadn't addressed the countless times before. They were both lonely, but Poland was not about to allow himself to become quite that attached to Russia.

Poland focused on fixing the net; if they were planning on eating something that wasn't canned soon, they would need it. He glanced about the bunker they'd been living in for so long...the cans were beginning to become a more sparse feature than a sure food supply.

"Amerikan is coming today..." Russia announced suddenly, and Poland tensed sharply.

"What?"

"Amerikan is coming today..." Russia repeated, as if Poland had not heard him properly the first time.

"To our secret base, Ivan?" Poland demanded.

"Is our ally..."

"You're just letting him up here because you like him!" Poland accused, attempting to get to his feet in order to be as furious as possible.

"Da." Russia replied, smiling lightly.

"What are you thinking? China practically owns him!"

"Is why would fighting with us. Amerikan like caged bird, da? Won't want to staying caged long."

"I hate you..."

"Da."

They both went back to their respective activities, a silent tension descending upon the bunker. Finally, Poland spoke.

"You could've at least asked."

"Would have saying no."

"...I still would've wanted to know before he was arri-" There a knock at the door, and Poland stopped short.

"You get the door."

Russia stood, opening the door and letting in a stream of snow, as well as America, who seemed to have brought along a companion, not that Russia noticed. Poland had scooted to the bed, covering his legs with a blanket. He didn't like when people gawked.

"I nearly froze my toes off! It's freakin' cold out there!" America announced, beginning to shed his outer clothing. His companion chuckled.

"It wasn't that cold..."

"And I think my nose is numb too!" America interrupted, cupping his hands around his face a moment, before turning to Russia with a grin.

"So, still up and kicking?"

"...Am guessing so." Russia replied, smiling back. Poland rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get down to business already; will you help us or not?"

"Yeah, of course I will!" America took a seat on the bed next to Poland. "I'm not letting China rule me! Land of the free and home of the brave, remember? I'm ready to fight if y'all are!"

America's companion sighed.

"And though I'm not quite as powerful, I want to help as well..."

"Who are you?" Poland demanded.

"...Canada..." He looked slightly hurt that they didn't remember him...

"Oh, right. Okay, well, I'm in charge of planning, so...let's get down to business."

**S'there's what I got thus far. Enjoy!**


	3. The First to Fall

**And another update!**

The strategy session had been long and tedious, as each side meticulously went over the details, ensuring they would not lose more than their ally. Eventually, they all settled down to a dinner of canned fish, and went to bed.

In the morning, America awoke first, peering with amusement at Poland curled up with Russia. He poked his brother awake, gesturing to the pair.

"Who'd have thought...?"

Canada considered this, before turning over in his sleeping bag.

**"**He has no fat...he's probably just using him for warmth." He pointed out, sleepily settling into the blankets he'd set up within the sleeping bag. It was cold out...

America chuckled quietly, stealing out of his sleeping bag and across the cold floor, beginning to light a new fire to heat the place up. After he'd managed to get a good fire going, he sat back, considering their plight; if they were going to take down China, they'd have to destroy Japan first.

It was funny; it didn't seem like so long ago that Japan had been one of his good friends, his gaming buddy. He liked hanging out with him, reading his manga, playing with his cute little robots...

America shuddered, remembering what use Japan had put his robot technology to. He had of course, seen things like that in movies...but the destruction it caused in real life...he glanced down at Canada at this. His brother had been hit not so long ago; the attack had damaged his back more than anything else, leaving awful burns. It was better than what had happened to Mexico when she tried to play double agent, however...

Russia stirred, carefully slipping out of his covers, leaving Poland still sleeping.

"So, you already woke up, Amerikan?"

America shook his head at him.

"You're really fond of him, aren't you? It must get lonely out here..." This made Russia scowl, as he found some more canned chicken for breakfast.

"Is not like that. He not swinging that way..."

America raised an eyebrow.

"So you asked him?"

"Da."

"Al? Can you keep it down please? I'm trying to sleep..." Canada complained, pulling his blanket over his head.

"Yeah, sure Matt." America turned back to Russia, becoming a bit more serious. "I know last night we agreed to different arrangements...but don't you think it would be better for us to lead the charge, since we're stronger?"

Russia looked down.

"I will not change the plan without Poland's approval." It was, after all, Poland's desire to do the plan this way. America looked at him seriously.

"He will die."

"Is his choice."

"Why must you always talk about death early in the morning...?" Poland grumbled, shuffling out of the sleeping bag. Russia turned back to working on breakfast. Poland took a seat by the fire, warming his thin fingers over it.

"Besides, I won't die. I am not some weakling."

Russia looked at him a moment.

"You are not strong enough to-"

"I know what I can and can't do!" Poland snapped, drawing his hands back into fists, glaring at Russia. Russia sighed, looking down.

"Look...am not trying to belittle you...but you cannot walk..."

"That doesn't make me weak!" Poland replied sharply; he looked like he had a mind to retreat, but Russia knew he wouldn't, because the fire was the only source of heat.

"Polan-Feliks...you must be calming down..."

"..._Nie_." Poland replied, glaring. He spoke in Polish just to spite him, knowing how much Russia hated it. He should not have used his first name, they were not that close.

Russia turned back to the food he'd been prying open, finally spilling the chicken into the skillet he had grabbed. He began to cook it silently, ignoring Poland for the moment. America tried to break the tension awkwardly.

"Can you believe Canada, still sleeping at this hour?" He turned to his sleeping brother, tossing one of the unburning coals at him. "Wake up, lazy!" He was, of course, the only one chuckling, as Canada simply turned over in his bag, mumbling something about leaving him alone...

Poland finally turned to Russia, grabbing his attention with a small smile.

"Look, I know you're worried and all, but it will be fine, I promise. I have a plan."

**Oh, I just can't wait to write the next chapters, because I have so many good ideas...**


	4. Human No More

**All right, all right, I know I said China and Japan would make more appearances...but, well, I forgot I had to do this part first...OTL**

It was evening by the time they finally set out, amid a hoard of weapons and tanks, and all manner of aggressive objects they could find; Feliks had even dug out his old sabre. As if he could do the footwork required to wield it effectively...

Russia kept his eyes trained ahead; Poland had not relented on the plan. He thought he knew what he was doing. Stubbornness had always been his best and worst quality.

America lead the group to their next hideout, his keen eyes scanning the snow ahead of them; he was lucky there was no sun out, or he'd have had to use snow goggles. On a day as important as this, they needed as much forewarning as they could get.

He never saw it coming.

One moment, everything was quiet, deathly still. Then snow was exploding, boiling hot in his face.

He could literally hear the skin on his face sizzle at the contact, as he fell to his knees. There was a yell behind him, but he couldn't know who it was. Everything went black for him a matter of moments later...

Russia had immediately turned back for Poland...only to see nothing where he used to be. Nothing but the very tops of the wheels of his chair, sticking up through the snow.

"POLAND!"

His fingers scrabbled through the snow, finding nothing but bits and pieces...nothing Poland.

His arms were dragged back, and he blindly tried to fight it. Poland was not supposed to die. He was supposed to look death in the face and laugh. He was supposed to keep coming back, no matter how Russia tried to beat him down. He couldn't be gone like this.

He had to still be there, buried beneath the snow. He was waiting to be dug out.

"-is not there-get back-" Words leaked through to him, but he could not let himself be dragged away. He felt a sharp prick on his neck, and his body went limp against his will. It was like falling asleep, but awful.

"NYET!"

"-will be okay-home-"

Russia felt his eyelids fall shut, and he remembered no more.

* * *

><p>America was the first to wake, reaching into the darkness with a small cry. Canada held him tightly, speaking to him in hushed tones. America could be their eagle-eye no more.<p>

When Russia awoke, it was to the sound of muted weeping, and he turned onto his side with a soft sigh.

After all these years...

All the torture and effort, and manpower wasted...

He was gone.

The last person in Eastern Europe.

He was alone now.

He looked down at his hands; he had ruined his mittens clawing through the melted and refrozen snow. His fingers were now decorated with sharp, thin lines of red. He would do worse to the enemy, when he got his hands on them.

He stood abruptly, heading over to the table.

He would make a better plan. One where Poland did not lead the charge. He would lead the charge, and they would win. He would not die like Poland.

"Canada. Having plan to make."

Canada moved to his side a couple moments later, finally leaving his brother's side. He was quiet, examining what Russia had scribbled across the map thus far.

"...I see. A suicide attack?"

"Nyet. We will win." Russia began to mark out his attack.

"A trick? But Japan knows where we are now. He knows we're coming."

"Is why we trade your troops with mine. No one remembers Canada, da?"

Canada pursed his lips lightly at this, considering.

"...that is true...If I leave half my troops with you...we should be able to trick him into focusing his attention on us." He agreed.

"Then is decided?"

"It is agreed. We win, or we die trying."

* * *

><p>Blinking lights and whirring machines seemed to be the only sign of reality in this dark, dark place.<p>

Poland gasped to life amidst the dead machinery, looking about wildly. He didn't know what had happened; how had he gotten here? Had they been attacked? Was everyone all right?

"Poland. You are awake."

Poland found himself staring into the dead eyes of none other than Japan.

"...let me go..."

"That is not possible, Poland." Japan clicked and whirred as he moved about, eyes unblinking. He reached out, examining Poland's frail body.

"I am to get the truth out of you, by whatever means necessary."

"I will never speak!" Poland bellowed, straining against his metal bonds. Japan stepped back.

"I see..." He was finally in the light, basked in the glow of the computer screen. Poland could see him for what he really was...

Japan's metallic face glinted in the light, as he used the computer to lift another inmate. Poland's voice raised in shrill horror.

"WH-WHAT HA-HAVE Y-YOU DONE TO HIM?"


End file.
